The Masquerade is Over
by Chlark Fan
Summary: Clark discovers Chloe's letter from "Fever" and now Chloe is mortified. Chapter 4 has been completely re-written.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Category: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark  
Warnings: None

Summary: Clark discovers Chloe's letter from "Fever" and now Chloe is mortified. This takes place sometime during season 4 however, Chloe does not know Clark's secret.

_Clark,_

_I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off the façade like I did at the spring formal. But I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better than live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad said there are two types of girls - the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait._

Clark couldn't believe what he was reading. He suddenly had an overwhelming sense of guilt over the way he'd been neglecting Chloe. I mean, he knew that she had feelings for him but this; this was way beyond a high school crush. 'She's waiting for me to grow into her?' Clark thought to himself. 'Could Chloe be in love with me?'

"Hey Clark" Chloe said as she entered the Torch office. Clark was sitting at her desk holding a bright pink piece of paper. Being startled by Chloe's entrance Clark jumped and quickly tucked his arm, which contained the paper, behind his back. Chloe's throat fell into her stomach as the realization hit her of what that pink piece of paper was. "What are you doing going through my stuff Clark!"

Before he had the chance to respond, Chloe moved behind Clark and grabbed the paper out of his hand examining it to make sure it was what she thought it was. "Chloe, I'm sorry! I wasn't going through your stuff, I swear. I was looking for your notes on tomorrow's cover story and that letter fell out of one of the folders I was looking through. I shouldn't have read it but I saw my name on it and curiosity got the best of me."

Chloe was mortified that Clark found her letter! She was also furious at herself for leaving it in her desk where she knew Clark had access while working on the paper. Tears started to well up in Chloe's eyes as she began to fully realize what Clark had just read and that he now knew that she had more than just a little affection for him. She crumpled up the sheet of paper and tossed it into the wastebasket while running out of the Torch, tears streaming down her face. Clark jumped up from his seat and ran after her "Chloe, wait!"

"Go away Clark! You know I don't do well with huge, embarrassing situations and this is the Titanic of embarrassing situations!" Chloe said with a scratchy, choked up voice.

"Chloe please stop! We have to talk about this." Clark gently grabbed Chloe's arm and spun her around to face him. "I'm sorry that I saw your letter. I know that it was personal and I shouldn't have read it. But, I did read it and now we have to talk about it." Chloe looked at her feet and mumbled, "I'm too mortified to ever talk to you again."

Clark tilted her chin up and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He gave Chloe a small, sympathetic smile and asked, "So, we're just never gonna speak to each other again?" Chloe didn't respond so Clark continued, "If you quit talking to me who's gonna be my partner in crime to solve all of Smallville's mysteries? Who am I going to go to for some comic relief when Lois and my parents are driving me crazy and I need to get away from the farm? Most importantly Chloe, who's gonna be my best friend?"

Chloe was moved by the genuinely sad expression on Clark's face. She cracked a tiny smile to console him and that caused Clark to break out into one of his famous ear-to-ear grins. She couldn't help but think of how sexy he looked when he smiled like that. Chloe was starting to feel better already. She silently scolded herself for what she was thinking, 'Concentrate Chloe, pining after Clark is what got you into this mess to begin with'.

"So, can I have a 'Chloe hug' to cement that we're officially on speaking terms again?" Chloe laughed and scooted into his arms resting her head on his chest. Ahhh, Clark loved 'Chloe hugs'. That's what he named them because they were so noticeably different than the way other people hugged him. While most people squeeze him back, Chloe relaxed into his arms and just allowed herself to be hugged. In Clark's opinion, this made it much more of a personal experience. He held her tight for several seconds realizing how long it had been since he'd really hugged Chloe. It felt so comfortable with her in his arms and Clark loved how warm her body felt against his. Had Chloe always smelled so good?

That thought snapped Clark back into reality and caused him to remember the reason for the hug. Chloe was embarrassed because Clark had found her letter describing her intense feelings for him. He still couldn't believe what the letter had said and wondered why she had written it to him and never gave it to him. 'What did she mean by me "getting scared and running away again"? I don't remember ever being scared of Chloe' he thought to himself. Clark was going to have to have a serious conversation with Chloe and find out exactly what was going on. "Come on, I have nothing to do the rest of the day. Let's go to the Talon and I'll ask Mom to make us some mocha lattes. Then we can have a little chat to clear the air."

Chloe gulped and felt herself growing very nervous. What would she say? Should she tell Clark that she's madly in love with him and has been since they were 14? She was just going to have to take things one-step at a time. She decided she needed a little space to gather her thoughts. "That sounds good Clark. Just let me wrap up tomorrow's issue so I can put the paper to bed. I'll meet you a the Talon at 6pm, k?"

"Umm, sure Chloe but I thought we were finished with tomorrows issue. I just finished up the cover story and usually once the covers done you send the paper to press." Chloe came up with the fastest response she could think of. "Well, I just discovered a new story that I wanna get in right away." Clark knew it must have been a pretty big story for Chloe to change the paper layout at the last minute; she was notorious for having every mundane detail of each issue planned a week in advance. "Oh yeah, what's the big story?" asked Clark.

Chloe mentally kicked herself for not coming up with a better excuse for having to meet him later; she should have known that Clark would ask questions if it had to do with an article. Since she wasn't prepared with a made up article idea she said something that she actually had wanted to work on in the future. "I'm writing an article on the effects of meteor rock induced hormones with libido enhancements. Apparently Luthorcorp has been developing a new drug that uses meteor rocks to stimulate certain male testosterone levels, which optimizes sexual performance."

Clarks face turned dark pink when he heard the words 'sexual performance'. "You mean like meteor rock Viagra?"

Chloe giggled, she was impressed with herself for turning the subject off of her embarrassing letter and onto something that embarrassed Clark. "Yeah Clark something like that. Anyway, I know it's testing my limits as far as appropriate high school newspaper material but I seem to have free reign over the Torch these days. Someday Principal Reynolds is going to end up regretting lowering his censorship control over the paper. So, I'll see you at 6 then?" asked Chloe.

"See you at 6" said Clark as he headed out of the school and on his way home. Chloe immediately ran into the Torch, sat at her desk and switched on her computer. She knew she wasn't going to get a lot preparation done for their talk now that she had to throw together an article in under 2 hours.

Exactly 2 hours and 56 minutes later Chloe walked into the Talon. She was late meeting Clark but knew he was not angry when she saw him sitting at a corner booth smiling and waving her over. She had needed a little extra time to think about what to say to Clark, so she took her time getting to the Talon. Chloe had come to the conclusion that she would start off by telling Clark that she had written the letter two years ago while he was sick and she had been evaluating her feelings for him. But, that she never intended on giving him the letter and had thrown it out. Then she'd tell him about how she suddenly found the letter in an interesting place two days ago.

"Hey Chloe, have a seat" Clark said invitingly. "Hi, Clark", Chloe sat down across from him in the booth and prepared herself as she was about to reveal to Clark Kent the biggest secret of her life. That she was in love with him.

To Be Continued…………..


	2. Chapter 2

Category: Romance  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark  
Warnings: This chapter is rated R for some sexually explicit conversation.

_Summary: Chloe and Clark are at the Talon to talk about Chloe's letter. But first, Chloe's Torch article sparks an interesting conversation._

Clark was very happy to see Chloe walk into the Talon. "Hey Chloe. I was beginning to think that maybe you weren't coming". He had been a little nervous when he arrived 20 minutes late and she was nowhere to be found. Clark was worried that she was too embarrassed to face him. After all, he did invade her deepest, most private thoughts and now they were going to openly discuss them.

Chloe felt a twinge of guilt for making Clark wait and worry like that. "Sorry Clark, I should have called to tell you I was running late. I just got caught up on some research for my article."

In reality, Chloe had found it surprisingly easy to complete her story in the small amount of time she had. She quickly reviewed some notes that she had already compiled and performed a fast search of Luthorcorps "Restricted" **'Project Research Results' **database and the article flowed easily from there. But, she didn't want Clark to know that she was almost an hour late because she was trying to think of the right way to tell him that she loved him

Martha Kent walked over to their table holding a tray with two big coffee mugs on it. "Hey kids, here's your order".

Clark looked at Chloe. "I just took the liberty of ordering us each a mocha latte with extra cream. Is that okay Chloe?"

"Yeah that's sounds great. I just had 3 cups of coffee, so a latte should help sustain my caffeine high at least until bed time," Chloe smiled at Martha. "Thanks a lot Mrs. Kent".

"Anytime Chloe," Martha smiled lovingly and placed a mug down in front of Chloe and then Clark. "Here you go sweetheart" she said to him. Then Martha left their table and walked away to take another order.

"Oh yeah, so anyway how's your article coming along? Did you find anything interesting?" Clark asked.

"Yeah", she said, "I discovered some stuff while reviewing the screen tests that were performed by Luthorcorp. The results showed some very interesting side effects to our little libido power drug. I'm finished with the article but had to do some major editing so that my story was appropriate for a high school newspaper. I mean, Principal Reynolds allows me to use my own discretion on the paper but, some of the things I discovered would only be suitable if I were writing for _Maxim _or _Cosmo." _

As nervous as Chloe had been about meeting with Clark to talk, she was becoming increasingly comfortable now that they were talking about journalism. They were in her element for now and she was enjoying her intellectual 'home field advantage'. Chloe sat quietly and sipped her latte.

Clark noticed how comfortable Chloe was getting and was relieved that they had something to talk about other than the letter. He also enjoyed watching her get fired up over every new story she was working on. Chloe looked so cute when her journalistic insight was peeked. "What kind of unsuitable material are we talking about?" he asked.

"Well", Chloe began, "Clark, this drug has some awesome side effects," she giggled, "I mean, let's just say that the test group panel who was assigned to test this stuff must have really enjoyed their jobs that week." Chloe felt a little awkward about sharing some of the side effects with Clark but shrugged off those feelings for the sake of journalistic honesty. Clark was a fellow reporter and should be in on all information pertaining to the Torch. Besides, it was going to be fun watching Clark squirm at the topic of sex. "Apparently, this drug enhances a males testosterone levels to the point where they can hold an erection anywhere from 3 to 4 hours at a time. Also, the stimulants from the meteor rock induced hormones will sustain both partners orgasm for at least 2 to 3 full minutes. Pretty intense huh?" Asked Chloe.

Clark blushed furiously and coughed on his latte while moving around uncomfortably in his seat. He was having a hard time looking Chloe in the eyes when she said words like 'erection' and 'orgasm'. But, it also proved to be a very big turn on. Clark's jeans were beginning to feel snug against his crotch.

'Too bad I would die if I took a pill made from kryptonite' Clark thought 'or maybe I could suggest Chloe and I do a test of our own to verify the side effects'. He immediately scolded himself for thinking that way while Chloe was trying to have a legitimate conversation with him. "Uh, yeah Chloe that is pretty intense," he said awkwardly.

Chloe noticed how flushed Clark appeared. His eyes were a bit dark and he was moving around a lot too. Then it hit her. 'Ohhh I'm turning him on!' Chloe realized with great pleasure. Wow, she couldn't believe how easily Clark got aroused but, mmmm, it sure was sexy that her words were the reason for his arousal. This made her want to keep talking.

"Yeah and the report even noted some instances where testers where caught having sex in public places because they weren't able to contain their sexual urges. Apparently along with making for great sex, the drug also makes people go at it like bunnies".

'Why do I do it?' she thought. Clark squirmed and put his hands on his lap. 'That's why." she reminded herself.

Chloe was becoming more turned on by the second while watching Clark react to her talking. She had always been able to tell when Clark was feeling "hot". From time to time since she had known him she would occasionally do things in a passive aggressive way that she knew would make him think about sex. She knew how to turn him on and he had no clue of her intentions.

Whether it be bending over seductively to pick something off the floor while making it look very innocent or sucking on her lollipop in such a way that it had to make his mind wander, it had always been easy to turn Clark on. He always got the same intense look in his eyes and the same flushed cheeks. Chloe could not think of anything better in the entire world than seeing Clark horny.

Clark was confused by his reaction to Chloe's words. Why was he having sexual thoughts about his best friend? I mean he'd noticed her as being sexy before but right now she was driving him crazy with lust. 'I guess it's pretty normal for a guy to get turned on when a girl is speaking explicitly about sex' he reasoned with himself.

"Hello, earth to Clark" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of Clark's face to try and jolt him back into reality. "Clark are you okay?" she asked, pretending to be concerned by his "strange" behavior.

"Uh, yeah Chloe I'm fine." He needed to think of something to say, "I was uhh just thinking about how Luthorcorp is trying to take over every market they can with these meteor rock products. No competitor stands a chance against its power, it doesn't seem fair". Clark smiled big and pretended like he cared about anything right now other than how badly he wanted to change the subject.

He was a little shocked by how candid Chloe could be sometimes. I mean nothing was off limits to her if it had to do with researching an article. But, he admired how confident she seemed in her own skin and was flattered that she was comfortable enough to talk about sex with him. Even if it was causing him to want to forget the entire reason for their meeting, super speed her to his loft and ravage her.

They both sat quietly for a minute or two just sipping their drinks and trading awkward glances. Chloe took one last gulp of her latte and placed her empty mug on the corner of the table.

"Okay" Chloe began, "I think it's time we stop postponing the inevitable and discuss what we came here to discuss". Her belly was doing flips as much because she was nervous as because Clark's demeanor aroused her. "I have some things to tell you Clark and I really want to be taken seriously. I don't want you to think differently of me after this. I don't want this to ruin our friendship," she said with a little bit of a quiver in her voice.

Clark was having more than just friendly thoughts about Chloe right now but wanted to focus on this issue. He really cared about her and didn't want her to continue hiding her feelings any longer. 'If Chloe tells me she loves me, what am I going to do?' He thought.

"Chloe, nothing you say could ever change the fact that you're an amazing person. I would never judge you." Clark placed his hand on top of Chloe's and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'm grateful that you're a part of my life. You've always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it. When I had no reason to expect your friendship, you still offered it. No confession could ever ruin what we have."

Chloe smiled meekly and prepared herself to speak. "Clark, I wrote you that letter over two years ago while you were sick due to that meteor rock exposure on your farm. Do you remember your dad telling you how I stopped by for a visit?" Clark nodded. "Well, I read that letter to you while you were sleeping. I wrote it because it was all the things I'd been feeling that I didn't have the courage to say out loud. I've always been better with written words than spoken ones and I felt that by reading it to you, even if you couldn't hear me, I would be releasing demons or something."

Clark was saddened by the idea that she didn't have the courage to tell him all of those things. "I can't believe that it was so long ago. Why is it that you never just gave me the letter? Did you think I would reject you?" he said, his features laced with sympathy.

"Well" Chloe began, "I knew you would reject me, yeah. At the time you were in love with Lana and I was nothing more to you than a friend, as usual. But still, initially, I actually was considering leaving the letter so that you'd read it once you were feeling better. That way you would know what I was feeling but I would be able to avoid the embarrassing eye contact. But, then something made me change my mind." Chloe stared at her hands and felt some embarrassment wash over her.

"What was it Chloe?" Clark asked gently.

"After I read you my letter, you began to wake up and you had a tiny grin on your face. For a minute I thought that you had somehow heard everything I had said and that you were actually happy about it. But, then...then in your delirium you called out to Lana instead. I guess you thought that she was the one who was with you, or you just hoped it was her." Chloe peeked up at Clark and was moved by the crushed look on his face. She wondered if it was wrong of her to be putting this guilt trip on him.

Clark was overwhelmed with regret for hurting Chloe like that. "Chloe, I am so sorry. I don't remember that and I was probably just rambling in my sleep but I am extremely sad that you had to go through that. You've had to carry that around with you for two years? I hate the thought of how rejected you must have felt." Clark closed his eyes and shook his head and Chloe just watched as a tear fell down his cheek. "All I ever do is cause you pain. This is just another example of how I am so not worthy of your friendship."

"Clark, don't say that! I shouldn't have told you that last part; there was no reason to bring it up. You were asleep and didn't know what you were saying." Chloe was racked with guilt for making him cry. 'Wow, I can't believe Clark cried over this! Just when I think I couldn't love him more, he does something perfect to make me swoon harder. How am I ever going to get over him?' She thought.

Clark continued, "Chloe, thank you for sticking by me after all I've put you through. I see now more than ever how close I probably came to losing our friendship forever." Clark grabbed Chloe's hand again and just held it.

He truly was on emotional overload right now and felt like he had a lot of stuff he needed to sort out in his head. Hearing right from Chloe's mouth that she had been carrying around such strong feelings for him and felt like she was unable to tell him about them because of his relationship with Lana was a rude awakening. Clark knew that when he and Lana dated it had hurt Chloe but he never really understood why. After all, Chloe was the one who ended their relationship (if you can call it that) after she returned home from her Daily Planet internship. Now he was beginning to realize that she had wanted him to give her a reason to stay together. 'I guess hindsight really is 20/20' he thought to himself.

"Clark you've been a great friend to me," said Chloe. "I'm the queen of mixed signals and now I realize that you just didn't know when you were hurting me. I should have been more open with you from the beginning, then we wouldn't even be in this mess." Chloe took in a deep breath, "There's one more thing I need to tell you Clark. The reason you never stumbled on the letter before is because I had thrown it away after reading it to you at your house."

"I don't understand Chloe. What do you mean?"

Chloe continued, "When my dad and I were moving we did a last minute sweep over the house to make sure we weren't leaving anything behind. While looking through Lana's old room to make sure she hadn't left anything I found a piece of paper on her closet floor and just picked it up and added it to the box with some other stuff of hers. I have several pink notebooks at home so the color didn't draw my attention. But, the other day while going through and cleaning out the last few boxes that I'd avoided unpacking I opened up the letter and saw what it was. I was so furious at her for taking it and keeping it without ever telling me that I brought it to school to confront her with it. That's why you found it in my desk drawer, I was just waiting until I saw Lana next and then I was going to get rid of it."

"Chloe, I'm sure Lana wasn't trying to be vindictive by keeping your letter. She probably just thought you didn't want it anymore," Clark said.

"Well, why was she going through my trash anyway? And once she saw it she should have told me. Instead she was probably just judging me behind my back," Chloe responded. "Anyway Clark, don't worry about it. It's all in the past anyway. Now that you've seen it I can just put this all behind me". Chloe smiled at Clark to reassure him that she really wasn't upset.

Clark knew that he really couldn't blame Chloe for being upset with Lana but he thought it was best to keep a positive perspective on it for Chloe's sake. It didn't really seem like Lana to invade someone's privacy like that but Clark barely recognized Lana these days. He was beginning to wonder if he had ever really known her at all.

Chloe decided that she had given Clark enough information for one night. She meant what she had said about wanting to be open with him but their conversation had been dramatic enough without her throwing the "L" word around. Things were finally starting to be comfortable with Clark again and she wanted to take things one-step at a time. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she even thought she noticed some chemistry between her and Clark tonight. Not to mention the fact that she was sure she could turn him on better than anyone else in the world.

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

Chloe could barely believe her ears. 'Did Clark just ask me out?' She questioned to herself. She knew she must have looked ridiculous at the moment.

Clark laughed at how noticeably shocked Chloe looked with her mouth hanging open and her eyes twice their original size. The urge to ask her out on a date had just come to him all at once. He had wanted to hug and kiss her all night long and something in him finally snapped making him realize that he had feelings for her. He had romantic feelings for Chloe.

Clark's grin was infectious and Chloe smiled right along with him. "Yes Clark, I would love to go out with you tomorrow."

…To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Category: Romance  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark  
Warnings: This chapter is rated R for sexual talk and a little solo Clark activity ;-)

**Big thanks to _Omega_ and _sstray72_ for their tremendous help and brilliant suggestions. They gave me a lot of good ideas! **

_Chapter 3_

_Summary: Clark and Chloe have been dating for 1 month. They both ponder their feelings, romantically and sexually._

_Location: Kent Kitchen_

Clark was feeling very nervous. He could barely eat anything at dinner, which was cause for some attention from the others because, well, Clark loved to eat. He just stared down at his plate and pushed the food around with his fork.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Martha

Clark looked up, "Yeah Mom I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Lois piped in, "Uhh, maybe because you normally put away more food than an entire herd full of cattle?" She couldn't resist the opportunity to make fun of Clark.

Martha gave Lois a disapproving look and then turned her focus back to her son. "Clark, is this about you and Chloe? You've been awfully nervous and fidgety since your last date with her."

"Martha," scolded Jonathan, "that is none of our concern." Turning to face Clark he continued. "Son, whatever is going on with you and Chloe is your own business. We trust that if you ever need to talk about anything that you'll come to us."

Martha and Jonathan picked up their plates and headed over to the kitchen sink to start cleaning up the dishes. Clark knew he could definitely not talk to his parents about 'this'.

Lois leaned across the table towards Clark and quietly said, "Well, as Chloe's cousin and surrogate sister I just wanna say something, because I feel it is my business. Chloe is under the impression that things are going awesome with the two of you and I don't want to see her heart get broken by you again. Got it Smallville?"

"Thanks Lois but just stay out of this one. The last thing in the world I would do is hurt Chloe again and I definitely don't need you to lecture me," Clark defended himself.

"Whoa, chill out Farm boy. I was just trying to look out for my cousins best interest," "What's going on with you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to my room." Clark said as he left his chair and headed up the stairs. He locked his bedroom door and laid on his bed thinking. Clark didn't want to discuss this with Lois either. Not only would she probably make fun of him but he didn't think it was right to talk about Chloe behind her back to her own cousin. The only person he was going to talk about this with was Chloe, herself. He just didn't know where to begin.

He had never felt this way about anyone before, ironically, not even Chloe. When they almost became a couple freshman year Clark knew he had feelings for her but now it was almost like he was becoming obsessed with her. No not obsessed, obsession had such a forceful meaning. He was addicted to Chloe. Her beauty, her intelligence, her wit, her confidence, and her smile had become as much a requirement for him as air.

Oh, and then there were a few less innocent things about Chloe that Clark was becoming addicted to. Like the way she would always push their make out sessions to the absolute limit until one of them cried proverbial uncle.

Chloe would drive Clark crazy with desire by taking them one step further every time they fooled around. They started out just kissing on his couch in the loft sitting side by side with the occasional 'misplaced' hand on a thigh or breast.

But, one night after about a week of these 'innocent' encounters Chloe did the most amazing and unexpected thing. She straddled Clark and rocked against him while they kissed and groped each other passionately. That incident had Clark taking cold showers for days.

Then their heated sessions started becoming even more intense. Chloe had started using her hand to rub him through his jeans while they made out.

But just when Clark thought there was no way Chloe could possibly want to go any further with him; she did the hottest thing that he had ever experienced. The other night while they were making out in her bed Chloe stopped rubbing Clark through his jeans and began rubbing him inside his jeans. She jerked him off and let him cum in her hand.

The reason Clark was so fidgety and nervous lately was because his every waking moment was possessed with sexual thoughts about Chloe, and tonight, he was going to take things to the next and final level. He was going to ask Chloe if she wanted to have sex with him.

Of course, he would completely understand if Chloe was not ready for that stage of their relationship. They had only been dating for a month. Besides, Clark was hooked on everything about Chloe and that definitely wouldn't change if she decided she didn't want to have sex with him. But even if she did want to wait longer he knew Chloe would appreciate him making the first move for once.

Clark always felt a little guilty about not being more aggressive with Chloe. Although he definitely loved seeing her take charge, he really wanted to gather enough courage to take over every now and then. Whenever they were in the heat of it all there was a fierce, carnal side of Clark that just wanted to lay Chloe down, slide his hand inside her jeans and watch her lose control beneath him.

'Mmmm, I am definitely going to have to do that,' Clark thought to himself. He let out a little grunt at the pleasant friction his jeans were creating against his hardening crotch. Suddenly an image formed in Clarks mind of Chloe straddling him right now on his bed. He then adjusted this mental picture so that they were now both naked and Clark was buried deep inside of her. Clark let out a little yelp, "uhh!". Yeah that was definitely an amazing mental picture. He undid his jeans and freed his hard, swollen erection from its cage. He sure was doing a lot of this lately.

"Hmmp" Clark choked back the groan as his hand made the first stroke down his long shaft. He slid his hand up and down rhythmically while closing his eyes to at least imagine it was Chloe's touch and not his own. He tightened the grip on his swollen dick and started pumping harder and faster. Clark had always enjoyed jerking off, but ever since he'd been with Chloe it was quickly becoming his most dedicated hobby.

He began thinking about every touch he'd shared with her in the last four weeks. Her soft skin was tantalizing and it was also so sexy the way her voice got all deep and scratchy when she was horny. But the most amazing thing that Clark loved about fooling around with Chloe was the way she smelled when she was really aroused. "Mmm, oh God! Uhh!" and with that Clark's body shook and he let his juices spill out onto his stomach. God he hoped Chloe was ready for that stage of their relationship.

Sometimes Clark couldn't believe how much things had escalated in the past month. Ever since that night when Clark realized that he wanted to be with her it was hard to imagine not being Chloe's boyfriend. He was so extremely grateful that he had found her letter or who knows if they would have ever had the jump start to kick things off. Even their friendship probably would have deteriorated if she had kept her feelings a secret much longer.

Since that night at the Talon they hadn't really discussed Chloe's letter in any amount of detail. She had said it didn't matter anymore because Clark knew how she felt and he had decided to just leave it at that. But he did have the feeling many times like Chloe wanted to tell him something and just continued to withhold it. 'Maybe she doesn't know how to put what she's feeling into words,' Clark thought as he walked into the bathroom and prepared to shower for their date.

_Location: Sullivan house_

She definitely knew how to put what she was feeling into words. Chloe had wanted to tell Clark that she loved him many times in the past month but never felt like the time was right, So, instead of waiting for the time to be right Chloe decided that there were other, less talkative ways, to show him how she felt. No, she didn't want to write Clark another letter. As much as she was thankful to have written the letter that was effectively responsible for their current couple-hood status, she had discovered a different approach to subtlety.

Chloe had been physically showing Clark that she loved him.

There was just something so basic and uncomplicated about physical expression. It was like an art form; an art form that she was beginning to master. A familiar philosophy that she thought to be true was that actions speak louder than words and well; Chloe's actions were speaking loud and clear. But, it's not that she was afraid of verbal intimacy. She just really enjoyed the amazing physical chemistry between her and Clark.

Chloe stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her wet body and walked into her bedroom to begin dressing for her date with Clark. _Ring Ring _Chloe dropped her towel and went to retrieve her buzzing phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Clark I was just getting ready for our date. Oh it's sold out? Darn, I really wanted to see that movie. Well why don't you just come over to my house and we'll curl up and watch T.V. Or something. I know it sounds a bit cliché but my Dad is working the graveyard shift tonight so we'll have the house all to ourselves." Chloe smiled at how fortunate she was that the movie was sold out. Now her and Clark would have all night to 'physically express' themselves. "Okay, see you at 8. Oh, and Clark? I'm standing completely naked in my room right now thinking about you." Chloe hung up before Clark could respond and giggled to herself. She could just imagine how hard he was blushing right now.

_Back in Clark's room_

'Grrrr! How can anyone be so sexy?" Clark wondered. He despised how flustered Chloe could get him. Sometimes he felt like she was trying to artfully kill him with her teasing. 'I wonder if sexual frustration is Earth's deadly equivalence to kryptonite.' He jokingly thought to himself. He was very happy that they were going to have the chance to do some talking tonight. Clark finished dressing and headed over to Chloe's house.

To Be Continued…….


	4. Chapter 4

BChapter 4

Definitely rated NC-17/b

iLocation: Sullivan House/i

Chloe stepped in front of her full-length mirror and checked out her appearance one last time. She had always been a bit of a girly-girl and spent a decent amount of time primping ever day; but tonight; she had paid extra special attention to her appearance. She wanted to look sexy as hell.

She had opted for a tight jean skirt that came only four inches below her ass and a green, fitted v-neck top that not only brought out her intense green eyes, but rode low enough to show a significant amount of cleavage too. Chloe snickered at the thought of the pet name Clark had for her cleavage, he called it his 'Chloevage.' He said that the first time he noticed her breasts were when he was 'forced' to rip open her shirt to save her life. So now she made sure he had an eyeful whenever the opportunity arose.

Chloe also decided to wear her hair a little straighter than usual and applied a bit more eye makeup to compensate for the lack of lipstick. 'It's best not to get much riskier than lip-gloss when you have a full night of making out planned' she mused. Chloe smiled a devious grin at the thought of it. 'If Clark's a good boy, this lip-gloss might end up touching more than just my lips,' she thought brazenly. The sudden mental picture of her mouth on Clark's dick made Chloe slightly wet.

There was a sudden knock at the front door. Chloe left her room and went to let Clark in.

Clark was astonished by Chloe's appearance when she opened the door. Her unbelievable beauty blew his mind and he could barely gather the strength to speak. He just walked in and kept his eyes glued to her entire form.

She was taken back slightly by the look of surprise on Clark's face. Had she gone a little too far on her appearance? 'I hope he doesn't think I'm trying too hard,' she worried. "What's wrong Clark?" She asked meekly.

"Nothing at all," he began slowly, "Chloe nothing could possibly be wrong when I'm with you." He smiled. "It's just…you're…. It's just that you're…" he stumbled while searching for the accurate statement to describe what was going through his head. "You are the most beautiful person in the entire universe," he said sincerely.

Clark grabbed Chloe's hand and gently pulled her to him. He felt such an intense familiarity with her. Sometimes he thought he might burst with contentment when she was in his arms.

Chloe was flattered by Clark's compliment. She reached up, wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His breathing quickened as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. All of their kisses were always passionate and this one was no different. They both felt the sexual fierceness in the others lips.

Clark appreciated the view from where he stood. Her shirt showed an ample amount of 'chloevage' and he felt anxious to see the rest of it. Chloe suddenly began to feel his appreciation against her stomach. Pure heat stirred in her belly and she desired more of him.

"Come here," she whispered while leading him over to the living room couch. Chloe sat and pulled Clark down to sit next to her and placed a fervent kiss on his lips. Through his muddled state of arousal Clark pulled away from her kiss and breathed "Chloe I have to talk to you."

"Alright..umm.. well, there's actually something I need to talk to you about too."

They both wondered what the other one needed to say.

"Okay, where do you want to start?" he asked thoughtfully.

"You go first," Chloe replied. She was a little uneasy about what she would say to him and needed another moment.

Clark had prepared himself for this as best as he could and decided that the best approach to take was to avoid hesitation. He was just going to come right out and say it.

"I'm in love with you, Chloe," he said with a cute smile.

"Wha….What?" Chloe asked with a stutter from both surprise and elation.

He laughed softly and gave her hands a squeeze. "I said that I love you Chloe."

She smiled so big Clark's heart flipped with happiness.

"I love you too!" Chloe practically shouted with her voice full of emotion. She could not believe what was happening. She had been apprehensive for the past month, for the past four years actually, about telling Clark that she loved him and he ended up saying it first. Clark Kent was actually in love with her!

Chloe giggled happily and gave Clark a big hug and kiss. "Thank you Clark," she said with choked up appreciation.

"It's my pleasure," He kissed her gently.

They began to kiss passionately once again, both of them relishing in their fresh declaration of love for one another. Clark pulled back from the kiss once he remembered that Chloe needed to tell him something but still held her in a close embrace so that he would not have to lose all physical contact with the woman he loved.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" he asked while gently brushing back a strand of hair from her face.

Chloe was full of different emotions. She was filled with joy for obvious reasons and filled with anticipation, apprehension and anxiety over what she was about to say next. "Well, Clark it's actually more of a question," she could feel her stomach doing Olympic cartwheels as she continued.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked curiously.

"Well, umm, would you…. make love to me?" she said slowly, looking him nervously in the eyes.

Clark was stunned by her question, 'how did I not see this coming?' he thought.

"Are you serious Chloe?" He asked not at all unhappy but slightly surprised.

"Well, yeah" she began, "I've been thinking about it for a while and I think we've been progressively working our way up to this moment. If you don't think we are prepared to move to the next level of our relationship though I'll completely understand" She gripped both of Clark's hands in hers to emphasize that is was okay for him to be honest with her.

"Is this something that you're absolutely sure about?" he asked.

"Yes, Clark. I'm really REALLY sure," she laughed. "I have been trying to hold back with you because I wanted you to make the first move. I didn't know if you were ready. That's why every time we're together lately I end up pawing you like ravenous bear," she smiled.

"Yeah I've noticed that." Clark laughed. "I wasn't totally sure if you were ready either. To be honest I had every intention of making my move tonight," he smiled and gave Chloe a sly wink.

"Really?" Chloe giggled in surprise.

Clark was laughing with Chloe while still holding her hands in his. "Yeah, I have been going completely crazy thinking about you ever since you began acting like a 'ravenous bear', he smiled. "I realized that I didn't want to start a physical relationship until we had established our emotional relationship. I knew that I was in love with you and decided tonight would be the night I told you. I figured that sex can always wait but my feelings for you cannot."

"That's sweet Clark", Chloe smiled lovingly. "I'm so happy that you did tell me. But now that we have that settled I don't think we should wait anymore. I have been in love with you since the first time I met you. I want to do everything with you, Clark. I'm glad that we can experience this together. But….I've always been curious… how is that you went so long without realizing my feelings for you?"

"To be honest Chloe, the first time I even came close to realizing that you cared about me romantically was when I discovered your letter."

"Yeah, I really poured my heart out in that letter didn't I?" she smiled.

"It was beautifully written," Clark said thoughtfully. "And you know what? You were right, I have grown into you." He smiled. "You really are the girl of my dreams, Chloe. Thank you so much for making me realize that. I'm just sorry it took me a while to get to you," Clark leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"It's okay Clark," Chloe smiled meekly. "It turns out you really were worth the wait."

They kissed with more fervor and passion than their previous kisses of the night. He had loved hearing her ask him to make love to her and right now that is the only thing in the world he wanted to do.

"Yes," he said.

"What?" asked Chloe.

He kissed her lightly and then held his lips close to hers. "Yes I will make love to you." He whispered. "I would love to," he smiled.

Chloe felt a burning desire stir in her belly at hearing Clark say that. They picked up with their passionate kissing and both quickly became aroused again.

"Come with me," said Chloe as she stood. They walked hand in hand to her bedroom both fully turned on and full of anticipation.

She locked the door and turned to face him, visually taking in her sexy boyfriend.

He looked so hot just standing there expectantly with his jeans tented by his hardening dick. Clark closed the distance between them, leaned down and kissed her while slipping his tongue passed her lips. They explored each other's mouths with darting tongues and pressed their bodies together tightly. Chloe loved feeling his rock hard cock pressed against her and made a muttered "Uhhh" sound into his mouth.

Clark pulled back to look at her. Both of their cheeks were flushed and he noticed the haze in Chloe's eyes that told him she was consumed with desire. "Are you really horny, baby? He whispered seductively in her ear.

He had never called her baby before and hearing him call her that in such a seductive way at such a sexy time caused a new burst of wetness in Chloe's panties. "Mmm hmm" she breathed in reply as her eagerness built.

While kissing they slowly edged their way toward Chloe's bed until Clark's legs hit it and he was forced into a sitting position. Chloe was overcome with desire and wanted to make sure Clark was as aroused as she was. She stood in front of him and pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside. She then climbed onto his lap facing him draping one leg on each side, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Chloe's skirt rode up; revealing her butt to him and Clark was on sexual overload at the sight before him. Here she was straddling him in a black, silky bra and a tiny skirt bunched up at her waist revealing to him soft, milky legs and a black thong.

He shuddered as she gave a gentle thrust causing his jean-clad erection to rub against her panties. Clark slid his hands up her smooth legs until they rested on her exposed ass.

"Mmm, I want you so bad," he groaned. She shivered and moaned at the feel of his hands on her bare skin and pulled away from his touch just long enough to remove his shirt.

Chloe placed her palms flat on Clark's chest and gently pushed him back into a laying position. She was on fire for the sexy farm boy beneath her.

"I like you wanting me," she said while seductively trailing her fingers down his chest, stopping to admire his finely sculpted stomach. Clark's muscle's twitched beneath her soft caress.

"Does that tickle?" Chloe asked with a mischievous smile. He returned her smile, "No, my body just responds that way when you touch it."

Clark grabbed her hand and softly tugged her down on top of him, the mood suddenly becoming more playful. "Mmm, but that's not the only way it responds," she said as she moved her hand down and squeezed the firm bulge in his jeans. Clark sucked in a deep breath, "Uhh!"

Chloe promptly rolled onto her side resting on her elbow. She brought her hand down to rest on the button of his jeans. Clark's lust-filled eyes and sharp, jagged breathing were all the confirmation she needed to proceed. She un-fastened his jeans and hooked her fingers inside his boxers, slowly pulling both garments down in one motion. Clark looked up at her with expectancy and was overwhelmed with how sexy she was being. Chloe felt equal amounts of lust and surprise, as she looked at Clark's naked body. He was a lot bigger than he had felt in her hand.

"You look so hot!" she breathed eagerly. Chloe gripped her hand around Clark's throbbing dick and moved toward it with her lips parted slightly, only pausing to look at Clark and ask, "Can I?"

A slow, strained "Hmmmmm," was the only sound that Clark could produce as his body ached for additional contact. "That would definitely be a YES," teased Chloe as she bowed forward and took him in her mouth.

"Ssssss," Clark hissed at the first contact with wet suction. His senses were on overload; he had been doubtful that something could have possibly felt much better than Chloe jerking him off but now he changed his mind. He had never felt anything as wonderful as this before.

"Mmm, Chloe," Clark murmured while tightly gripping the covers with his fists. This encouraged Chloe to suck a little harder and she absolutely loved the noises he made when she did that. It was such a turn on to feel how hard he was for her and her pussy was aching to feel that hardness inside of it. She continued sucking for a few moments longer until suddenly she heard Clark choke back a whine and firmly say, "Chloe wait!"

Startled, Chloe backed away from his swollen dick and looked up at him in shock.

"Uhhhh, that felt so good I just didn't want to cum before we have the chance to go further," He said honestly.

Chloe lay down on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek, "It's okay Clark, I really want this to last too".

Clark sat up, "I think It's my turn," he whispered as he turned over on top of her and pressed her against the bed. He kissed her lips softly as his hands went down to her skirt and unfastened it. She undid her bra and tossed it aside while Clark sat up and gently pulled her skirt off and threw it over his shoulder. He was utterly delighted at the sight of her beneath him wearing only a little black thong.

"Wow, Chloe, you are so beautiful," he said while positioning his body over hers and resting one arm on each side. He dipped his lips to her neck and kissed it softly then moved up and began sucking and nibbling her earlobes.

"Mmmmm," moaned Chloe as Clark's hands each cupped a breast, kneading and stroking them gently. The desire to possess each other was their all-consuming thought. Clark captured her nipple between his lips and sucked, while his hand slid down between her legs. He gently rubbed her through her panties for a moment while kissing her and softly stroking his tongue inside her mouth. "Uhh, do you even know how sexy you smell?" he breathed in.

Clark loved how hot her pussy was to the touch and slid his hand inside her panties for a better feel. "Mmm, you're so wet; you must really like this" he said with desire. Chloe closed her eyes and whimpered while arching her back up, "Mmmm, Clark I need you."

"It's so sexy watching you like this," he added. Chloe forced her eyes open to look at him, she loved the way he was talking dirty and encouraging her.

"Flip over baby", he demanded while thoughtfully helping her to turn onto her belly.

Chloe was blown away by how sensual this all was. She wondered how Clark knew exactly what to say to make her catch fire and decided to just oblige to his desires and enjoy the ride.

Clark placed his hands on her sides and lifted her butt up so that it was in the air but her face was still on the bed. He just stared for a moment at her thong-clad ass sticking high up in the air and had to contain himself so that he wouldn't cum prematurely. He placed his hands on her ass cheeks and squeezed them gently then slid his hands down to her thighs pressing them open wider.

Clark moved down and positioned his face just over her ass. He then leaned forward and began kissing her pussy through her panties then pushed them aside and began licking her from behind. His tongue licked her tentatively and then moved up to suck and lick her swollen clit. Chloe squirmed and let out guttural moans. One hand held her thong aside and the other pushed her legs wider allowing him to go deeper and Chloe squeaked in appreciation.

He then slid her panties down so that he could use both of his hands. Clark placed a hand on each ass check and pressed her open while pushing up so that she was almost lifted completely off the bed and totally open and exposed for his viewing pleasure.

"Uhhh, God your pussy is sexy," Clark could barely keep from exploding his cum onto her. "Mmmm, Clark keep going Pleeeaaase," groaned Chloe desperately. He continued enjoying the taste of her sweet juices and then gave her clit one last suck as Chloe's legs began shuddering while she grunted and moaned and rapidly pushed her pussy back and forth on his tongue. She let out a groan that was a barely audible verson of his name; "Claaaarrrrk" and fell forward on the bed panting heavily.

She flipped over onto her back and could feel her own wetness dripping from her entrance. "Mmm, Clark that was amazing. I need you inside me now," she spread her legs wide revealing her glistening cunt to him and yanked him down on top of her.

His cock was rock hard as he positioned it over her drenched opening. They were both panting and anxious as Clark pushed his weight forward and allowed his dick to slide half way into her. "Stttt," Chloe hissed and squirmed beneath him as pain shot through her groin. She knew that it was supposed to sting a bit the first time, but also knew that the size of Clark's dick was making the matter worse. She felt stretched and open, which made the pain almost desirable and sexy.

Clark saw the look of discomfort twist her features; he had worried about causing her pain. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked concerned, bringing his hand up to gently stroke her face. "Yeah..mmm..just go slow," she responded.

Clark sensually comforted her with loving words and tender caresses until the sharp pain inside her turned into a dull, sexual ache.

She wrapped her legs tightly around Clark's waist and he thrust in as deep as possible. He held it there for a moment just enjoying the feel of being inside her. They looked into each other's eyes and gently caressed one another's bodies.

As Chloe became increasingly comfortable to the feeling of being stretched she began to moan in ecstasy and dig her nails into his shoulders. Clark started to push faster and harder. She kissed him and sucked on his tongue, tasting herself, as he rode her steadily.

"Mmmm," She felt so warm and tight around his cock. He slid his hands down a grabbed her ass pulling it toward him while thrusting, using her ass as leverage "Uhhhh, Chloe you feel so amazing".

She felt so connected to Clark that she felt like he was filling her entire body. She had never experienced anything so amazing and she was in total ecstasy.

Her legs trembled from extreme stimulation and she new she wasn't far from going over the edge again. "Uhh, God" Chloe reached down between their bodies and applied pressure on her clit with her hand. She rubbed her pussy while thrusting up toward Clark's body and then kissed him deeply while riding out her second orgasm of the night. "Mmm, uh uh uh!" She moaned deeply in his mouth and her pussy tightened and convulsed around his penis.

"Mmmm, Chloe" Clark thrust deep and hard while his dick pulsated. He was desperate for release. His body jerked as she continued to spasm around him and he grunted loudly as his cock twitched and spilled out inside of her. Feeling Clark's cum shoot through her body helped to prolong Chloe's orgasm until she was completely satisfied. Clark slid off of her and lay beside her. They both felt completely exhausted and content.

After several minutes of lying wrapped up in each other's arms waiting to catch their breath, Chloe lifted her head and rolled over to face Clark. "Wow," she said.

Clark turned on his side to face her and laughed, "You're pretty wow yourself, Chlo." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you so much Chloe," Cark said as he swept aside a damp piece of hair on her forehead. "Mmmm, I love you too," she hummed in reply.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked concerned, remembering the pain he had caused her. Chloe smiled, "Yeah I'm better than okay. I feel a little sore but it's nice." Clark looked at her slightly confused, "What do you mean it's nice?"

"It's nice feeling an ache because I know why it's there. It's like a nice reminder of having you inside me," she smiled and kissed him deeply.

Chloe scooted against him and laid her head in the crook of his arm while he draped his arm over her waist. Then Clark and Chloe lay in her bed together whispering affectionate words to each other until they were forced to say goodnight. They both had the feeling that sex would now be a very steady facet of their relationship. Who needs Kryptonite induced viagra when you have white hot passion?

THE END


End file.
